1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is related to distributed computing, specifically distributed processing and printing for networked image processing apparatuses including image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers and multifunction printers receive print jobs from user devices such as personal computers. In an office environment, a number of printers or multifunction printers may be provided, and a user can select one for printing by way of a common network connection. When not in use, these devices can be set to a standby, sleep or hibernating mode, which are low-power operational settings of the device.
These printers and multifunction printers can be referred to as image processing apparatuses (IPAs), and can include a variety of image forming apparatuses (IFAs) and document processing devices. Examples include printers, scanners, copiers and facsimile machines of varying capabilities. Any number of these devices can be in a standby, sleep or hibernating mode when not in active use by a user.